The 66th Hunger Games: A Battle To Survive
by Rugbyforlife
Summary: 24 kids, 1 winner. i am really really bad at summaries arent I?


1. Prologue

Tributes ages, trainings score and districts.

District 1

Chey Goldworth 15 (10)

Shell Wickford 17 (9)

District 2

Kai Deans 16 (11)

Lavender House 16 (7)

District 3

Arran Day 14 (6)

Ellen Samuels 15 (4)

District 4

Gok Osman 18 (9)

Jasmine Loise 18 (9)

District 5

Jon Gates 17 (5)

Emerald Peters 12 (9)

District 6

Berk Martin 16 (7)

Is Walsh 13 (5)

District 7

Otis Bovil 14 (4)

Kelly Dank 12 (8)

District 8

Apera Pocock 15 (6)

Anahera Young 18 (7)

District 9

Demarco Taint 13 (3)

Ehetere Watkins 17 (4)

District 10

Fetu Zenick 15 (8)

Florence Van Joust 14 (6)

District 11

Elias Ungo 12 (7)

Baila Marsden 16 (6)

District 12

Tamati Jacobs 12 (8)

Wynn Osgood 17 (8)

The Start of the 66th Hunger Games

Ellen Samuels, District 3

All the tributes have to stand for 60 seconds on our platforms a loud booming noise, comes out of the speakers welcome everyone to the 66th Hunger Games. The gong sounds and I'm running for my life in the near distance I see a backpack I aim for that but before I can even take another step a spear has been shot into my right arm I fall to the ground in pain then a boy from district 2 stands over me and the last thing I ever see is him shoving the spear into my stomach.

Berk Martin, District 6

By the time the gong sounds I'm ready for this I've psyched myself up to be who I am, and not change and try to win, to see my family again, I will give it everything I have. I run straight towards the cornucopia towards the battle, you see I like a challenge. I dodge I flying knife before going towards the boy from district 5 Jon I think his name is, he has no weapons so I figure I have a chance, I launch a vicious assault on him, a few punches to the face, kick in the ribs and last a knee in the chest, he's got blood spewing everywhere then I realise he's got a knife in the back of his skull. I then feel an enormous pain in my hand and look down I see a 8 inch knife in my right hand how could I be so stupid enough to not notice and now its too late blood is pouring out of it and my head feels light headed the boy I beat up is already dead so I only have a few minutes left myself, in the final few minutes of my life I realise that the Hunger Games were the biggest challenge I would ever face and ultimately I lost

Tamati Jacobs, District 12

As soon as the gong sounds I'm off like a shot there's no way I could get out of their alive with the others fighting, I few others like me have decided to run the surroundings give us two choices a forest like area on the right and a city type place on the left I choose right as I am more likely to find water in the forest. I turn around and see I whole bloodbath of fighting and am glad I am not involved so with that in mind I sprint and keep on sprinting.

Otis Bovil, District 7

I see a bag right in front of my platform I decide to go for it, the gong sounds; I hoist the bag over my shoulder I run about a few 100 metres before I'm hit with a slash of a metallic sword. My arm has almost completely come off I look up and see the sword hit my face which basically finishes me off.

Florence Van Joust, District 10

Unacceptable that's what I think of all this hunger games nonsense I still cant believe that how have the capitol managed to do 66 Hunger games without one complaint. But still I'm not going down without a fight I launch myself off the platform as the gong sounds I run towards a backpack which looks like it has a lot of vital equipment inside of it. But before I can I'm falling to ground in pain and I know that I'm going to die on the first day and I'm right I last a few minutes before I die instantly.

Wynn Osgood, District 12

It's very dark now I know in a few minutes that we will all see who died and who survived, when the gong sounded I stole a bag and just ran no-one came after me as they had to go back to help themselves I saw Tamati just run not going into the cornucopia but into the forest with nothing and wonder how long can he survive with no supplies in my bag there's some crackers, mixed fruit, two knifes and a canteen of water and I know how vital that will be later in the games if I make it that far. I look up to see the deaths they just show head-shots and district numbers but I have this ability to remember little details like training scores and interview costumes stuff like that I guess I get that from my mother she can remember loads first person they show is Ellen Samuels, District 3 followed by Jon Gates District 5, Berk Martin and Is Walsh District 6, Otis Bovil, District 7, Apera Pocock, District 8, both from nine, Demarco and Ehetere are dead, Florence Van Joust from 10 and Baila Marsden from 11, 10 dead overall so Tamati survived, im surprised that Berk is dead he seemed quite strong but he's dead on the first day, that's the thing with the Hunger Games you've got to have some luck to win and of course you've got to be able to fight.

Day 2

Day 3

Day 4

Tamati Jacobs, District 12

I hear a rustling in the distance, then another rustle, then a crack of a twig I approach the noise carefully and noiselessly I then jump into the bush and see a head, Hi I shout, the person is shocked they turn around and I realise it's the 12 year old girl from 7 Kelly Dank. Hi she answers nervously don't worry I have no weapons or anything for that matter, its then that I realise has scars on her arm and a huge backpack, what's in the bag I ask, just some food and weapons and other stuff, I realise I won't have much hope in these games on my own so before I can think properly I ask her want to be allies? She nods then comes towards me less nervous than before since we're allies you don't reckon I can have some of your food? She smiles and nods she takes out some bread and passes it to me it's gorgeous bread she takes off her heavy pack and I open it it's full off food bread, cheese, fruit, Meat and even some sweet stuff such as chocolate then there's weapons, a sword, daggers, spears, knifes and blow darts then even below that there's first aid, a water canteen full of water, a blanket, night vision glasses and a bottle of iodine. How many people did you kill for that half jokingly, none I guess no-one thought I was threat so they didn't bother she answers, even now my choice to be allies is turning out to be a master stroke.

Anahera Young, District 8

I'm in the city type place hiding behind a car all the careers are on my scent like foxes after a lone dog, there's a crash right in front of me and I see some pairs feet before standing up and going for broke and running for it, I barely make 10 metres before they converge on me I get knifed, punched and brutally speared I die after only a few seconds.

Chey Goldworth, District 1

Between us all there's 6 of us me and Shell from 1, Kai and Lavender from 2 and Gok and Jasmine from 4 earlier today we killed the girl from 8 she stood no chance. To me these games are basically games you have to win other say goodbye to your life over the years District 1 has produced great tributes normally there is at 1 person from District 1 in the final 8 so not much pressure then, but even if there is pressure I don't feel it, all I need to do is kill a few people and I'll be back in District 1 with my family.

The quiet time

Surviving Tributes

1: Chey Goldworth and Shell Wickford

2: Kai Deans and Lavender House

3: Arran Day

4: Gok Osman and Jasmine Loise

5: Emerald Peters

6: None

7: Kelly Dank

8: None

9: None

10: Fetu Zenick

11: Elias Ungo

12: Tamati Jacobs and Wynn Osgood

Day 5

Day 6

Day 7

Fetu Zenick, District 10

I keep climbing not stopping until I reach the top, I survey the arena in the distance I see the Careers, they can't see me though. I think I have a fairly good chance of winning these games, I got an 8 in training so surely I could have a few sponsors maybe all hope is not lost.

Emerald Peters, District 5

I break into a jog keeping myself hidden I see some smoke in the distance and I'm determined to find some allies, of course the fire could be the careers, but they're too smart for that surely? I keep jogging until the smoke is only a few hundred metres away from me I then crouch down and slowly walk the rest of the way I see Kelly from 7 and Tamati from 12 us three along with Elias from 11 are the youngest in the Hunger Games so we are at an disadvantage but from the looks they have been doing okay. I stand up and they notice me they both beckon me to come closer I feel obliged to do so I take a few steps forward before Tamati asks if I want some food again I oblige taking some cheese and bread before putting it in my food it's one of the nicest things I've had ever even if only it is only bread and cheese

How have you been in these games? Asks Kelly

Could be better I mean I could be in district 5 with my mates rather than I here with people trying to kill. I answer

They both nod in agreement they know the feeling.

So do you have any allies? Questions Tamati

Do I look like I have any allies? I respond and smile, so do they.

Do you want some allies? Tamati continues

Yeah I wouldn't mind, I reply.

Before I know it, it's not just me but me, Tamati and Kelly, us three now anything can happen.

Day 8

Day 9

Day 10

Elias Ungo, District 11

So far so good that's all I can I say about my personal Hunger Games, I can't believe I'm actually in the Hunger Games I mean I have watched six Hunger Games on the television we have at home but I never thought I would actually be involved in one but I am and I have deal with it, I've survived I have a small backpack of food and water, a bow and some arrows so I'm not exactly short of essential supplies but I still feel as if I need some allies, some people to watch my back, to keep me going when all seems lost out of all the remaining tributes I quite like the look of Fetu Zenick from 10 and Tamati Jacobs from 12 even though he is only 12 like me. I settle down for the night I watch the deaths but there is none now it's been no deaths since day 4 and I think there was only one there so soon the game makers will want some excitement and I hope that I'm not involved in it.

Day 11

Lavender House, District 2

Us six are ready we gather our things and set off ready for some unwilling prey. We all have some weapons, I have my knife, Chey and Kai have Swords, Shell has a spear and Gok and Jasmine has Bow and Arrows. We see a lone tribute and sprint towards he turns and runs, Gok is the fastest and speeds ahead before shooting and arrow sending him tumbling we all laugh and congratulate Gok on his shot, we learn the kid is Arran Day from District 3 he face is all scarred from when he fell we speed up him dying by spearing him in the heart.

Kelly Dank, District 7

I feel safer with Tamati and Emerald at my side we take turns sleeping and carrying the heavy backpack. We figure out there is currently 13 of us left but by tonight we will probably down to twelve at least since it has been a few days since a tribute died, both mine and Emerald's district partner have died but Tamati still has Wynn Osgood. So I think if we somehow bump into her Tamati will ask her to join us, and personally I wouldn't like since us three are all 12 where as Wynn is 17 and she would probably boss us around. The anthem blares out and we look up at the sky to see the deaths; there is only 1, Arran Day of District 3 hopefully that will keep the capitol happy for a few more days.

The Packs.

Day 12

Day 13

Wynn Osgood, District 12

There's now only 12 of us, half of us have died, but luckily I'm not one of them, but I know soon I will there are still 6 careers left hopefully soon at least one of them will die. Tamati is still alive and wonder how he is coping he must have found some supplies because otherwise he would have died of starvation. Ultimately I'm surviving by the skin of my teeth and soon it will be my time to go but I'm not finished, and I won't be until I kill a career.

Jasmine Loise, District 4

All of us are confident that one of us will win, who wouldn't be there's us pack of 6 and as far as we know all the other 6 are separate, on their own. All we need to do is pick them off, but when all of the others are dead then what will happen, will we all fight each other? Or would we separate and try to pick each other off? All I know is that it's going to get interesting.

Fetu Zenick, District 10

I've survived, half of us are dead I run through my head to see who is still left, the six careers, me, both from 12, and Kelly, Emerald and another 12 year old I think, The Careers probably think they've got it in the bag, but they haven't I won't let them have this Games just like that otherwise what would be the point in trying to win? I've been in both the Forest and City areas the city is more better for seeing things as there are many tall buildings but the forest has a lake, and trees to conceal yourself in, I'm currently in the city, I think I'm the only one in the city.

I've been watching to see if any other tributes would stay in the city but they are not, they seem content in the forest, which leaves me to my own devices.

Elias Ungo, District 11

It's now perfectly clear what I need; allies and some water, the first one is probably easier seeing as the only lake in the forest is guarded by the careers, but I have a small amount of food and my sacred bow and arrows. Today, I decide to search for potential allies, I pack up my small amount of possessions I have in this arena and leave my temporary shelter and just walk for a couple of miles, a hear some talking, the voices sound young, too young to be Careers so I approach them with caution and load an arrow into my bow just in case, I look through the trees and see the three other 12 years talking round I plate of food but best of all to me at the moment they have water, I decide to throw caution to the wind and come out of trees, one of the girls shouts look and points at me, they stand up and approach me with some food and water, they offer me some of the food water, I accept the water thirstily and gulp some mouthfuls down. They point towards a heavy looking bag and ask me to sit down we have a chat and soon enough we are allies the four of us, Me, Emerald, Tamati and Kelly maybe the careers aren't the only ones who can form a pack.

Kai Deans, District 2

How on earth are the little 12 year olds still alive there's four of them I think and they are all still alive, unless they had generous sponsors I couldn't see them lasting more than a week, but us six will worry about them later right now our focus is on the dude from 10 if we kill him the Games is ours or mine shall I say. We know he's in the city, makes sense, us all in the forest and him on his own. Not for long though.

Day 14

Day 15

Day 16

Gok Osman, District 4

We were on our way to kill the boy from 10 when we saw the girl from 12, Wynn I think her name is. We equip ourselves with weapons and aim to hunt her down, the boy from 10 can wait, we run at full speed, mind you she had a bit of a head start and she is very quick but we all know we can throw faster than she can ever run, I see a knife whizz past me and a few seconds later I hear a high pitched scream and smile, we find her barely walking but she's not giving up, she then turns round and throws a sharp dagger, it hits Shell, in thigh she screams out, Kai sees red and plunges his sword into her skull, she still doesn't die, we leave she has no hope, now it's the boy from 10's turn.

Wynn Osgood, District 12

Oh well, the miracle wasn't meant to be, I'm going to die, at least I struck Shell Wickford with my dagger, she could die if she does I could die happy but my life's blood is pouring out of my head, I'm feeling dizzy, I'm losing my battle with the blood, soon I will be gone. Gone forever. However I will die with dignity I may have killed a career, not that I will get to see it. My battle is almost over, I close my eyes, and I die with a smile on my face.

Kelly Dank, District 7

We all hear a cannon go off, a death. We instantly talk about whom it may be, I reckon as much as I hate to say it, it was Wynn probably killed by the careers. However I'm as happy since before the Games begun, I've got allies, no not allies, friends it's much more easier having three people watching your back than just you, we take turns sleeping, share our supplies, Tamati can do a bit of hunting and knows all about edible plants and leaves, so we usually have a meal at some point of the day. Normally Emerald goes with him leaving me and Elias today that's what happened, me and Elias start talking about our lives in our districts, Elias tells me about his family, he has his mum, dad and two little twin sisters who are three, he didn't take the tessarae, he works hard for his family, his life seems so different from mine, with only my older sister Beck who's now 22 for company, I had to volunteer for the tessarae since me and Beck were starving, our mum, dad, and little brother Jake who was 5 when he died, all died in a fire. Beck managed not get picked why do I have to? Oh well I guess that's the Hunger Games for you.

Day 17

Day 18

Day 19

Day 20

Day 21

Day 22

Day 23

Day 24

Day 25

Day 26

Fetu Zenick, District 10

It's been quite a while since a death, I think Wynn Osgood was the last one to die now there are only 11 of us, only three more deaths then there will be the Final 8, they always interview relatives of the 8, I don't reckon any of my family could stand doing an interview. I'm in my own little world when I smell smoke I look up and see a wall of flames descend on me I grab my things and scramble out, this is a game makers fire, but why just me, then over in the distance I see smoke in the forest, probably driving us together for a bit of fun.

Emerald Peters, District 5

We were all just relaxing, then Kelly said she could see smoke we all look up and she is right then, suddenly a fire bursts upon us we all grab some supplies and run for lives, we see a fire in the city area, probably because there hasn't been any deaths in over a week to me it seems like the fires are driving us to the cornucopia, and I'm right by the time we are at the cornucopia there's the careers and Fetu Zenick from district 10, I see the careers loading up their weapons I notice there are only 5 careers.

Chey Goldworth, District 1

Well, now there's only five of us, the fire took us all by surprise, Kai, Shell, Gok and Lavender were sleeping while Jasmine and I were keeping watch, we then smell smoke and before we know it, a fire has almost surrounded us we wake the other four up, grab some stuff and leg it, but of course, Shell was stabbed with a dagger in her leg and can barely jog let alone run she's obviously not going to make it we grab her stuff and leave her to die. It's quite annoying now I'm the only one without my partner, but I'll survive I always do.

Elias Ungo, District 11

The Careers start running toward Fetu, he has no chance but he throws a few knifes at them but to know avail, he knows, he's going to die. Still he doesn't give up, Tamati throws a blow dart at the careers it hit's one of them in the back he screams out in pain, 3 careers come charging at us they throw some weapons at us and we dodge them Emerald and Kelly have started running back to the not burnt forest area, me Tamati turn to follow them but I'm not fast enough as a spear in now in my neck I fall to the ground the careers advance towards me Good luck I shout to the other 3 I take one last breath and I'm gone.

Kelly Dank, District 7

I can't believe that Elias is dead, all three of us are shocked, we're speechless we knew it was going to happen but yet we are not prepared for it, I can't believe how close I've grown to Elias, Emerald and Tamati. Now us three are about to go to sleep but not before the anthem and the deaths have been played, the anthem goes then we see who's dead, Shell Wickford, District 1, a career, she was one that died then, Fetu Zenick, District 10, he had no chance of surviving when the careers ganged up on him and the one we all know and dread Elias Ungo, District 11. Now there are only 8, so they'll be interviewing our families soon, might even be doing that now.

Day 27

The Interviews

Annie Goldworth, Mother of Chey Goldworth, District 1

"So Mrs Goldworth, what is Chey like at home and school?" Asked the reporter. "Well he's just like a normal boy at school I guess, he has a younger sister Megan at home who doesn't really understand why her brother has gone away and may never come back, but of course I really hope he does come home." Replied Annie who looked like she had been crying. "I see and does Chey have any special friends at school who are rooting for him?" asked the reporter.

"well from what I know he has only eyes for girlfriend Cho who is rooting for him more than anything now can we please end this interview please I need to be somewhere?"

Daniel Deans, Farther of Kai Deans, District 2

"Mr Deans, your Kai is the joint favourite now to win the Hunger Games, do you think he will come home?" asked the reporter. "Well I think he has a chance obviously, who wouldn't against my Kai of course, I think he should kill the other kids in the little gang then all he needs to do is kill some little twelve year olds so I think he will do well." The reporter grinned this man was obviously confident his son would win. "What about the other tributes any ones to watch out for?" the reporter asked

"I think that kid from district 4 is a threat, Gok his name is I think." Mr Deans replied coolly,

"Mr Deans Gok Osman is actually the other joint favourite to win and thank you for your time."

Rose House, Mother of Lavender House, District 2

"Just to let you know I will not be answering any of your questions today as I can't believe you are interviewing relatives of the tributes who are only kids who are killing each other" Mrs House said before a question could be asked." The reporter sighed, every year there was an interviewee like this. "But Mrs House you must be impressed by your daughter's progress in the competition?" she asked hopefully, Mrs House just sat there arms crossed and not saying a word, and after asking a few more questions the reporter gave up.

Jazz Williams, Friend of Gok Osman, District 4

The girl has long flowing blonde hair with hazel brown eyes and a smile that melted your heart; it was hard not to fall for her like Gok had done. "So Jazz how do you feel your friend Gok is doing in the competition?"

" Well personally I just want to see him again alive but I'm now beginning to think it won't happen" she breaks into a little sob then composes herself for another question. "Jazz your Gok is joint favourite to win, did you know that?" asked the reporter softly "is he, I never knew that, well at least that can give me some confidence"

Petal Loise, Twin sister of Jasmine Loise, District 4

"Petal, you are the twin of Jasmine?"

"yes I am and I think my twin is doing great considering I'm the older, well only by 10 minutes but still she is doing brilliant I really hope she comes home."

"Petal how are your mum and dad like are they proud, grief stricken?"

"well there sort of proud but proud about getting to the top 8 not being reaped but I will always be proud of her and if she dies I will miss her"

Crystal Peters, Mother of Emerald Peter, District 5

"Now Mrs Peters your daughter is only twelve can you believe how well she doing when being one of the youngest left?" Mrs Peters had been crying everyday since Emerald had gone, none of the family left the house only to buy food and they had never watched any of their daughter on screen so it was a shock to hear she was still alive. "I can't believe she is still alive I haven't watched any of the Hunger Games and neither has my family, we hope she is doing okay but we can't bear to watch her."

"well your daughter is in the final 8 and has two allies so she is doing okay" the reporter replied

"she has two allies who please tell me?"

"The other two remaining twelve year olds, Kelly Dank from District 7 and Tamati Jacobs from 12 she was also allies with the 4th twelve year old Elias Ungo form 11 but he died a few days ago" a smile crept across Mrs Peters, just knowing her daughter was alive was a boost, but she had friends as well who would watch her back, she knew she would sleep well tonight, she also decided to watch the Hunger Games form now on, to see her daughter on screen.

Beck Dank, Older sister of Kelly Dank, District 7

"Beck how old are you now?"

"22"

"I see and what about your parents?"

My parents and my younger brother who would 10 now died five years ago in a fire, me and Kelly survived and lived on our own the past few years."

"What do you rate Kelly's chances of winning?"

"I think she has a chance of course but I hope she knows that her parents, her brother and I are all so proud of her.

A'Jad Jacobs, Farther of Tamati Jacobs, District 12

"So A'Jad is it? Your boy Tamati is quite a hit with the Capitol they love him"

"do they? to be honest I couldn't care about all this, it is nonsense and you capitol scum treat it as a party, you make me sick goodbye interviewer"

Day 28

Day 29

Day 30

Jasmine Loise, District 4

I hear a rustling in the distance, all the others asleep, I grab a bow and some arrows and walk forward before I know I spear goes into my stomach then a knife in my head and to finish me off they shoot 3 arrows into me, one in the leg, one in the arm and finally one in the mouth, im so shocked I don't even scream when the others wake up they will find me gone, forever.

Emerald Peters, District 5

Well one down four to go, we are picking off the careers, earlier we killed Jasmine Loise from district 4, now it's basically just us and the careers, let the games begin properly this time.

Kai Deans, District 2

We were shocked to hear the cannon we rushed out and saw Jasmine on the floor with an array of weapons on her body the hovercraft lifts her away and that's the last time we ever see her.

We obviously know who killed her now it's time to go on the offensive.

Day 31

Day 32

Day 33

Day 34

Kelly Dank, District 7

Basically it's us versus the careers if I was a betting person my money would be on the careers but we're not giving up, just one catch practically all our food is gone we lost quite a bit at the fire and now all we have for the three of us a few crackers how long can we survive without food.

Day 35

Lavender House, District 2

I wake Kai up with a little show his eyes shoot open and he is shocked, I have a plan, it's risky, very risky, but could mean we get out alive. My plan is simple ditch the others. Take some food and weapons and leave. He agrees with, to be honest I never thought he wouldn't but he has and we each get a sword and some food and run off silently into the darkness.

Emerald Peters, District 5

Well that's it, we are out of food. Now I can see no light at the end of the tunnel, for a few days perhaps, just maybe I would get out, though now, I won't see my family again, I won't live after this has ended, all of us aren't speaking, just sitting, lying down or sleeping occasionally, but nothing much, the viewers are probably getting bored, but who care's none of us left that is.

Kai Deans, District 2

The others have probably noticed I and Lavender have gone, but I don't care now, I've always been against it, so what, however we are out of food, wonder how all the others are doing.

Day 36

Kelly Dank, District 7

We all wake up startled by two things, one we are still alive and there is a booming voice, we listen intently, the voice I think is from the commentator who I don't know his name, saying there is a feast taking place, later today, they sometimes do that when the tributes are running out of food, and because normally there is some deaths, I guess they purposely make you run out of food, after all it is the HUNGER Games.

Kai Deans, District 2

I and Lavender need some food now; we need to attend the feast. Maybe just one more time we can fight and survive all that's left is the twelve year olds and Chey and Gok and us of course but me and Lavender have decided to go on the attack at the feast kill everyone there and then hunt the others down that don't, then we will be back in district 2 with our families. We pack up ready to go to the feast, we each have a can of water, I have a sword and Lavender also has one. We start walking, walking to victory, hopefully.

Chey Goldworth, District 1

So a feast is going to happen so me and Gok will get a chance to see our little District 2 friends again, and I'm going to make sure I enjoy it. Me and Gok have our weapons and our other equipment we finish off our last piece of bread and berries we had and get ready to start attacking again. Gok starts practising shooting his arrows, he aims for the tree and doesn't miss once, I realise that Gok is probably my biggest threat but I will worry about that later.

Emerald Peters, District 5

No doubt about it we need to attend the feast, we all have some weapons, Kelly will have the blow darts, I have a few knives and Tamati has Elias' bow and arrows, he's not as good as Elias was, but he isn't bad, hopefully that is enough we start to run to the cornucopia where the feast will be, we want to be the first ones there, give us a chance of all surviving at the feast, but as much I hate to say it, I don't reckon all three of us will be walking back to the forest tonight.

Lavender House, District 2

When me and Kai get to the cornucopia there is no food, but I see a few shadows behind some tree, I alert Kai and we get ready to attack, however before we can I get a sharp pain in my back and fall to the ground pushing the weapon in further to my back, whatever it is. Kai gets on his knees to try and help me but as soon as he does an arrow gets him in the arm he immediately pulls it out but lots of blood is pouring out of both of our bodies, I close my eyes knowing the end is near.

Gok Osman, District 4

When me and Chey get to the cornucopia, we see Lavender on the ground swimming almost in blood her eyes closed but no sign of Kai, perhaps he killed her, we then see that there is no food then there is huge burst of wind me and Chey look up and see a table being lowered down we then realise it is full of food, berries, bread, cheese, fruit, water, rice, lamb even some sweet puddings me and Chey race towards the table of food but before I can take two steps I see Kai out of the corner of my eye stab me with his sword, Chey doesn't realise until too late, Kai is finishing me off I manage to shoot an arrow at him but that's my last action of the Hunger Games. the last action of my life.

Tamati Jacobs, District 12

Kelly killed the girl from District 2 shot a blow dart in her back then I shot an arrow at the boy hit him in the arm but he doesn't give up a few minutes later he goes to attack Gok Osman from 4 he, Gok and Chey get into a brawl almost, I see our chance to grab some food I run towards the table beckoning for the girls to follow me they do, we open our backpacks, I take some lamb, 5 slices of bread, a handful of berries and finally a whole cake, the girls have also got some food we set off back to the forest, I'm ahead of the girls, then I hear a scream, I turn around just in time to see Kelly die.

Day 37

Chey Goldworth, District 1

Gok is dead, now it's just me I have enough food to keep me going for at least a week, 3 died last night, Gok, a 12 year old girl and Lavender. Now just 4 remain me, Kai, Tamati and Emerald hard to believe I'm one of the final four. Of course it's still stacked against me to making it out alive. I have nothing to do now Gok has gone I'm jus sitting here on my own I'm thinking about my life before the Hunger Games, I was normal, I had friends, a little sister loving parents, now that's brought me onto the Hunger Games, I reckon I've been in here for at least a month. I've killed 4 kids all on the first day, I still want to kill one more, and I know which one. Kai.

Emerald Peters, District 5

Now it's just me and Tamati, plus Kai and Chey who could be anywhere. I wonder now can I get out, will I get out? Me and Tamati are tucking into our food when I then ask a question I've been burning to ask Tamati since I met him in the arena. What is his life back in District 12 actually like? So he tells me, how the miners work everyday, how he goes hunting occasionally and how his life is back in 12, I ask a question what about District 12 in the Hunger Games? So he tells me how 12 are probably the worst district out of all of them they have had only 2 winners in all of the Hunger Games, one of them is dead, the other is Haymitch he won the 50th Hunger Games according to Tamati, a Quarter Quell then. Now I'm starting to realise why how much Tamati wants to win.

Day 38

Day 39

Day 40

Day 41

Day 42

Day 43

Chey Goldworth, District 1

I can't take it any more, I need to do something, I need to hunt, I can't just sit here forever, I pack up my stuff and leave my temporary home as it were, and break into a constant jog only stopping for water and food. My sword is at the ready, ready to attack something or someone, I hear some footsteps in the distance, just one pair by the sounds, that can only mean Kai, I will now get my chance, I sprint as fast as I can towards him, but when I get there Kai is ready he lunges, at me with his sword I only just dodge it, then I attack, constantly, but Kai is skilled, very skilled he keeps dodging and waiting for a chance to attack he eventually gets a few blows in but so do I, I take this chance to grab some water while Kai is recovering then I intend to finish him off but I don't get the chance Kai is up I strikes a fatal blow to my lungs, I am defeated I say one last thank you to my family and I'm gone.

Tamati Jacobs, District 12

We are shocked to hear a cannon, it must mean Kai and Chey have battled it out with each other, and one of them is dead, but which one? Now it means I'm one more step closer to District 12 but what happens if Kai or Chey die and leaves me and Emerald left? I couldn't kill her, I've grown so close to her, and I wouldn't hurt her let alone kill her! But we will see if it comes to that.

Day 44

Day 45

The Fight to the Finish

Kai Deans, District 2

Now it's just me and the twelve year olds I defeated Chey a few days ago but I'm wounded a bit however I'm hunting the other two down , I know they are in the forest, and I'm ready.

Emerald Peters, District 5

We know Kai is going to come to us but we are ready, are weapons are waiting to attack, this is the climax of the Hunger Games, I reckon only a few more days in here in this torture chamber, this chamber has killed 21 kids plus all the other chambers that have killed 23 plus the 50th chamber which killed 47 it's so unfair but I'm not one to moan.

Kai Deans, District 2

I've been walking for hours but I've found them I'm ready to attack, I run silently towards them, but they spot me and prepare to fight I go for the girl she's fixed on me in horror I raise my sword and she just stands there I bring the sword down but at the last moment the boy jumps in front her and takes the blow falling to the ground in pain. Take the packs and run he shouts while in agony, the girl takes his advice takes the packs and runs off, leaving me with the boy. He has no chance, I ask him his name Tamati Jacobs from District 12 he says, well Tamati I say smugly this is last chance to say anything before I kill you. He says a thank you to his loved ones then I put him out his misery with a blow to the head.

Emerald Peters, District 5

The cannon goes, to signal Tamati's death, I can't believe he saved my life and sacrificed his, if only we got to know each other in a different way rather than the Hunger Games. Now it's just me and Kai Deans, who I will avenge for Tamati and for my freedom.

Day 46

Day 47

Day 48

Day 49

Day 50

Emerald Peters, District 5

I somehow feel this is the last day in the arena, whether I die or I don't it will be the last day, I finish my remaining food, a slice of bread, some cheese, some lamb and the piece of pudding. I'm going to leave my backpack here just taking, a mini medical kit, a canteen of water and my 8 knives that I have left. I have a final wash in the stream near by tie my hair back and set off for the fight to the finish. I keep walking at a steady pace not to tire myself out; I'm ready for Kai always alert though.

Kai Deans, District 2

I spot the girl walking through some trees, I smile thinking my victory is near I get my sword and get ready to attack, she looks ready though, better than last time, she spots me and I silently curse she runs towards me with a knife in each hand she throws them both at me one misses but the other strikes my left eyebrow I clutch it in pain soon she's throwing another this one hits my shoulder, I try to ignore the pain in me and try to attack her but she's quick, I realise this isn't going to be a piece of cake she keeps dodging me then eventually will a knife at me she keeps getting it spot, but I spot she only has 3 knives left, I wound her a few times before we both stagger off, wounded, injured and tired, I slump to the ground I see in the distance she does the same, now it's about who can last the distance, a few minutes pass with no event then I see a knife whizzing I the distance I try to dodge it but it hits straight in the lungs, I last a few minutes before it's my time to go.

Emerald Peters, District 5

The cannon goes and I've won! I can't believe it, me out of 24 better equipped and older kids. The commentator announces my victory and I'm taken away to be put together again. I then think of all the tributes the careers, Elias, Wynn, Kelly, Tamati, Fetu and the others, but now I've got to coach the next tributes of District 5, maybe my life isn't going to be so easy after all this.

Winner of the 66th Hunger Games: Emerald Peters, District 5.


End file.
